Legs From Here To Homeworld Alternate Ending
by Cubesneaker
Summary: Instead of sending Steven away to a room, White Diamond listen to him
1. Chapter 1

White Diamond: Hello little fella, Who are you and how you got here?

Steven: My name is Steven and I have to tell you everything

1 hour and 30 minutes later of explaining at White Diamond about Pink Diamond being Rose Quartz and other things about her

White Diamond: Ok so let me take this straight, You're not Pink Diamond but her ''Son''' and she was Rose Quartz for the whole time so she can save her own colony then years later she fucked a human and she gave birth to you. Is that all right?

Steven: Yeah, All of this is very complicated

White Diamond: Damn and she never told you that you were a diamond

Steven: Nope

White Diamond: Wow I didn't know Pink Diamond was a great liar like holy fuck she made a big war over a god damn planet

Steven: I know right! Anyway we need your help to cure the corrupted gems

White Diamond: But Steven, All of those gems were destroyed not corrupted...right?

Steven: Nope, They are still alive but corrupted

White Diamond: Holy shit well ok I will help you

Steven: Yay!

And then White, Yellow, Blue and Steven went to earth and they cure all of the corrupted gems

Garnet: It been many years and now all of our friends are cured

Pearl: I know right, This is the best day ever!

Amethyst: So now what, Are we going to keep the diamonds here?

White Diamond: Nah, We will just leave you guys alone and all of you are exiled on earth

Steven: Wait what

Yellow Diamond: Yeah, We decided to make Earth an exiled planet for defective gems so they can get a better life

Steven: Well that sounds good

Blue Diamond: Bye Pink, We going to leave but we will visit you again in the future

White Diamond: I'm glad Pink is still alive as everyone can now shut up about her death!

And then the diamonds leave Earth and Steven is happy that the corrupted gems are cured

THE END...Or is it?

Jasper: CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK DID JUST HAPPEN? I AM SO CONFUSED AS FUCK!


	2. Epilogue

It has been 2 months after the events of the last episode, Every corrupted gem was happy that they are now cured and Steven is really proud of all the hard works for the past years

Steven: Now that I got the diamonds on my side, I can relax and enjoy this slice of cake

Connie: But Steven

Steven: What?

Connie: What about Jasper? She still confused as fuck

Steven: Really? It has been 2 months, How is she still confused about the whole thing

Connie: Well Jasper was angry at Rose for killing Pink Diamond which we learn they were the same person...Yeah she didn't expect for this biggest plot twist

Steven: Well where she is now?

Connie: She is talking to your dad at the car wash and surprising they get along with each other pretty well

Steven: Well anyway, What the other gems doing?

Connie: Nephrite shatter herself because she learns that her favourite snack aka Chaaaaps got discontinued like 2 days ago

Steven: WHAT! Is that really true?

Connie: Yeah sadly, She is dead now...rest in peace

Steven: No, This can't be true! I am going to check on her

Steven was in a rushed as he can't believe one of his favourite gems shatter herself but when he enters the temple...He found the brokers shards which was nephrite

Steven: ...Connie was serious about it...She is really dead...

Steven went outside and he buried the shards under the sands

Steven: This is a very sad day but hey at least we still have peace and everyone else

Later with Jasper was with Greg and they were drinking tea and talk about their lives

Jasper: And that is the story of my life and it is really fuck up like my diamond was my own enemy for the whole time

Greg: How do you feel about all of this?

Jasper: I don't know how to feel about it, Like holy fuck, my whole life was a lie and now everyone hates me

Greg: Why do you think everyone hating on you

Jasper: Because i am too perfect and Lapis won't even talk to me...My life is over

Greg: Your life isn't over like you can do other stuff

Jasper: Like what

Greg give Jasper a big book about things to do in earth and Jasper start to read it and back to Steven who was helping Biggs and Bismuth at making a van

Steven: Why are we making a van?

Biggs: Because i accidentally break your dad's van while i was showing Bismuth my new power

Steven: And?

Biggs: My new power was making a big tornado made out of sand and it caused the van to go away up in the sky

Steven: Wow, Did you save the van or no?

Bismuth: We tries but it still crashes on us anyway

Steven: Well anyway the van is almost finished to be fully built

Biggs: I'm glad Greg never found out about it

Bismuth: Yeah he would be very mad at us for crashing the van

Steven: Don't worry, He is a millionaire he will just buy another van

Biggs: That cool

Bismuth: Ok guys, What was the colors of the van again?

Steven: I don't know, Light yellow i guess

Biggs: Nah it was probably just white

Steven: No Biggs, Pretty sure it was light yellow

Biggs: Or a mixture of white and light yellow

Bismuth: Hey that could be it! A mixture of them

Steven: Ok guys, I am going to go see what Jasper is doing right now

Biggs: Okay Steven

Bismuth: I am really proud of fixing his van

Biggs: I won't do a tornado near cars again

Steven was walking to the temple and he sees Jasper who was waiting for him

Steven: Oh hey Jasper, Do you understand everything now?

Jasper: Yeah and i am very sorry for trying to kill you, I was filled with rages and didn't think beforehand anyway can you help me get Lapis to forgive me

Steven: I forgive you as i knew you didn't think before you act and i can help you become friend with Lapis

Jasper: Good, How do i start first

Steven: Sing her a song about you have changed and promise to never hurt anyone

Jasper: But i don't know how to sing...

Steven: Don't worry, I can teach you and it pretty easy

3 hours of teaching Jasper how to sing

Jasper: Wow, I learn how to sing like i have a beautiful singing voice

Steven: Yes Jasper and now you're ready

Jasper: Let do this, Lapis here i come

Steven and Jasper went to the ocean palace where Lapis lived and she was surprised to see them

Lapis: Steven, What is Jasper doing here

Steven: She wants to apologize for her past actions

Lapis: Wait what

And then Jasper start to sing her first song

I am sorry, I didn't know what the hell i was doing in the past

But now i know what i am doing as i have self-control now

Please forgive me for my past actions as i didn't think before acting

I promise i will protect you and Steven no matter what!

Please lapis, I am Jasper and my life is a big lie

Lapis: Wow, That was very beautiful and i am going to give you a second chance at our new found friendship

Jasper: I'm glad everything works well in the end

Lapis: Come with Peridot and me as we going to watch a movie

Jasper: Cool, What is the movie called

Lapis: I don't remember what was the title of the movie

Jasper: Thank you Steven for helping me

Steven: Your welcome and have fun with Lapis at the movie theatre

Steven went to Connie's house and he talks to her about his day

Connie: Ok so Jasper is officially now good and Biggs can make a tornado

Steven: Yep, This is pretty awesome

Connie: Are you still sad that Nephrite shatter herself

Steven: I am going to miss her...She was the first gem that i healed

Connie: Nephrite was a great gem

Steven: Yes she was, Rest in piece nephrite, You won't be forgotten

 **THE END**


End file.
